Arrangements for mounting or for attaching a device for controlling the movement of a furniture part are known in the furniture sector. In modern pieces of furniture, in addition to aesthetic aspects, ease of use of the pieces of furniture is becoming increasingly important. For this purpose, use may be made, for controlling the movement of a furniture part, of a broad range of devices, for example devices which assist in a driven manner opening or closing or which dampen the movement into an end position. In this way, the user of the piece of furniture can be provided with helpful additional functions on the piece of furniture. In order to find high acceptance in practice, as little space as possible must be required for accommodating the device for controlling the movement. Furthermore, the solution should be inexpensive and mounting should be easily possible.